You don't know how much you love someone until you
by CMCrazies
Summary: A man is going around killing cops what happens when he almost kills Will.what length will the team go to. includes all the team JJ/WILL JJ/HENRY WILL/HENRY
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The Unsub the victims the profiling**

_David Anderson was a man who was set out for revenge on those who took his brother's life. He blamed them. For taking all he had away from him his only family, and now it was time for him to show them how he feels. He would put their families through all the pain he still felt every day, and he won't stop until they take the blame for murdering his brother._

_..._

_Officers Tony Davis and John Bates where sat in their patrol car in a empty neighbourhood ,having there night shift break, they had their coffees and sandwiches , they were on their usual shift they'd take a break every night at 10:30 pm have coffee and something to eat then finish patrolling to area for any disturbances . It was just after 11pm and they had started patrolling the area when they heard a gunshot. _

**Officer Davis**- Dispatch this is Officer Davis reporting Gunshots fired on Looten road possible suspect still at large over

**Woman**-Over backup is on its way

_Both Officer Davis and Bates got out of the car guns at the ready and went over to where they had heard the gunshot; they checked the area and saw a man kneeled down on the ground._

**Officer Bates**-Sir

_The man didn't move he kept still, the officers walked over to the man and shined their flash lights down onto the man and saw that he was holding a gun, the raised there guns at the man. He stood up slowly aiming his gun at both men and shot them both in the leg._

_He walked over to Officer Bates and stabbed him several times and moved over to Officer Davis and saw him clutching his leg in pain he smiled at the man before stabbing him in his gunshot wound and several times to the face. _

_After hearing police sirens near by the man ran leaving the knife. When officers got to the scene and called in for more backup after seeing their colleague's lifeless bodies. They knew it was only the start to what was about to come. _

...

It was three weeks later and 5 more Officers had being killed all from different presents in the area. This meant Virginia had a cop serial Killer on their hands.

JJ sat in her office reviewing over all the victims; she knew this would be a hard case for everyone. She couldn't help but think of Will and how he was out on the streets a lot and how he could become a victim. She cleared the thought out of her head and picked up the case files and headed to the conference room where everyone was waiting.

**JJ**- Virginia's got a serial killer killing cops.

**Morgan**-So all these dead cops' aren't just random deaths.

JJ looked up at the team seeing them all staring at her.

**JJ**-nope there all connected the corner found matching bullets in all the victims

**Hotch**-Okay so what do we know about Serial killers who target cops?

**Emily**-well they normally have a reason something personal

**Reid**- Killing a cop means this Unsub is not afraid and that he knows how to get around making the deaths look unrelated

**JJ**-but we always kills each victim in two different ways he shoots them then stabs them multiple times

After the team came up with a profile and were all given their assignments they all got to work they needed to find this guy and fast otherwise there will be a lot more dead cops.

**JJ**-okay I've being calling every station in the city getting them onboard to listen to our profile and take extra precaution.

**Rossi**-Okay good we should send out all the information we can and try speak to all the departments even those that aren't willing to communicate with us

**Hotch**-Reid what you got for us?

**Reid**-I've being narrowing down where all the victims were targeted and I've found that they are all in a 5 mile radius of each other, each of our victims patrolled around the same neighbourhoods

**JJ**-yeah each station within cretin miles of each other team up so each station has a team on every neighbourhood encase anyone misses anything

**Morgan**-How do you know that?

**JJ**-Will told me it's a new rule they brought out a few months back get more officers out on the street less mess to clean up.

**Hotch**-Okay so that means our Unsub either works in the system or has some common knowledge that all this is going on.

**Hotch**-JJ call everyone who is in charge of each station I want them in here we need to know which station is working with which that way we can maybe workout who the next targets are.

**JJ-**on it

She pulled out her phone and called every station in Virginia she came back into the room a couple of hours later

**JJ**-okay I got hold of everyone station I could a few said they don't want anything to do with it and they don't want our help.

**Emily**-Which stations?

**JJ**-It's mainly the private run stations but there's one public station which I really wish would take our help, District 19 south end.

**Garcia**- Isn't that Will's Force?

**JJ-**yeah

**Rossi**-And what does Will think about it?

**JJ**-I don't know I can't get hold of him he's working on a case but as far as I know there is someone new in charge

**Hotch-**Okay let's not worry about that if the caption doesn't want our help he doesn't want our help but we can always keep Will in the loop so he knows what's going on.

Several hours later the team where still sat looking over everything

**Emily**-There's nothing here

**Morgan**-Emily's right where all tried and not going to find anything we don't already know

**Hotch**-Okay everyone go home and get some sleep.

JJ got home and opened the front door to see Will sat in the living room watching the news and Henry sat playing with his toys, she dropped her stuff in the doorway and headed into the living room

**JJ**-hey

Will turned round hearing JJ's voice and Smiled

**Will**-hey your home early

JJ sat down next to Will taking off her jacket

**JJ**-yeah Hotch sent us all home said we needed fresh eyes we weren't getting anywhere.

**Will**-Tell me about it all uniformed officers are worried there next and checking in every 5 minutes it's insane

JJ sighed and looked down at Henry who looked up at his mummy holding a plastic toy in his hand

**JJ**-someone looks sleepy is it time for bed?

Henry nodded putting down the toy and stood up running over to JJ, She smiled picking up her son and placed him on her knees

**JJ**-Give daddy a kiss

Henry kissed Will and hugged him goodnight

**Henry**-Night night daddy

**Will**-Night buddy.

JJ took Henry upstairs and changed him into his pyjamas and put him down, he fell fast asleep and JJ left the room diming his bedroom light. She went into their bedroom and changed into her pyjamas and joined Will back in the living room, She sat down next to him leaning her head onto his chest and putting her legs out on rest of the sofa. She took the bottle of beer out of his hand and took a sip.

**Will**- you okay?

**JJ**-Not really I just want to find this guy before he hurts anyone else

Will kissed the top of her head wrapping his arm around her back

**Will-**Your doing the best you can and so is every station in the city

**JJ**-every station but yours

**Will**-What?

**JJ-**yeah your caption doesn't want our help and just believes it someone who wants attention

**Will**-So give me the profile ill give it to all the guys since we all want to help find this guy

JJ smiled looking up at her boyfriend and kissed him

**JJ**-I was hoping you were going to say that I've got a copy of everything for you

**Will**-come on let's get some sleep.

...

_Patrols had doubled over the last few days and there had not being another which meant the Unsub would target a new victim very soon. As patrol cars went around every street. David walked with his hood up into the park, he was going crazy he needed to kill again no one was reacting how he wanted them to react. He saw police officers walking through the park, two walking near the river and one near trees. He slowly made his way over to the officer near the trees shooting him once in the head ,He heard officers running towards them he shot them both multiple times till they fell down. After stabbing them many times each he through the knife into the river, and ran out of the park dumping his jacket on the way as it was covered in blood._

...

**So that was chapter 1 let me know what you think it will get more interesting in the next chapter**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Hitting close to home**

The team got a call the next morning saying they had found 3 more dead officers bodies. Hotch, Morgan and Emily all went to the crime scene while Rossi and Reid went to the corners office to see what he had found on the bodies whilst JJ stayed at the office with Garcia seeing if they could find anything else.

**Emily**-Looks like he went after the officer who was stood near the trees first, he was alone which meant an easy target.

**Morgan**-Then the other two officers hear the gunshots and screams come running over and he shoots them multiple times and then finishes what he started.

**Hotch**-He's leaving more victims which means he's adapting and quick

**Morgan**-He's not going to stop until we figure out why he's doing this.

...

_**At the Morgue **_

**Rossi**- Doctor what can you tell us?

**Doctor**-well I can tell you I have seen 11 dead cops on my table in the last month all with the same injures and I really don't want to see anymore.

**Reid**-So you had gunshot and several stabs wounds on different parts of their bodies?

**Doctor**-Yes apart from two of them had about 3 bullet wounds each looks like he kept shooting until they were down before using a thick inch blade to finish them off.

**Rossi**-What about the stab wounds anything strange about them?

**Doctor**-Only that it takes a lot of force to stab that quickly and make a wound so big

**Rossi-** So maybe our Unsub is a hunter of some sort?

**Reid**-It makes sense hunters know the quickest way to kill there pray by making them bleed out quickly.

**Doctor**-I would say a hunter or maybe a butcher they use these type of knife skills when craving meat

...

**JJ**-11 dead cops and we can't find anything that can leads us to the Unsub

**Penelope**- I know sweet cheeks but this guy is good he doesn't leave any prints or anything at the crime scenes and if they have found odd bits of DNA I can't find anything because the person isn't in the system.

**JJ-**This is useless where not going to find anything all we can do is get the profile out there and see if anyone recognise this person But we can't do that until we have more information on the Unsub

The team gathered in the conference room

**Hotch**-What did you find out at the corner?

**Rossi**-We think the Unsub is a hunter or a butcher the way he stabs the victims and where he shoots them, it's the way hunters kill there pray.

**Hotch**-Garcia found everything you can about hunters and butchers in the area everything all those with criminal records anything that stands out.

**Garcia**-On it boss man

**Hotch**-JJ I want you to do a press conference let every cop in the city and everyone that lives in the area know who we are looking for someone has to know our Unsub.

**JJ**-On it ill call the caption of the most recent victims percent

An hour later JJ was stood outside the North side police department giving a press conference

**JJ**-The Unsub we are looking for we believe to be between the age of 25 to 45 around 6ft tall and has normal looking features he will not be a very outgoing man he will be shy always looking for a way to please people and be helpful. He will seem normal be nice to anyone who he is near, we also believe that the man we are looking for is some sort of hunter who works with animals he could be a butcher or a meat seller so keep your eyes out for anyone who matches this description and call the tip line Thank you.

...

_The Unsub David was sat in a local cafe next two detectives he sat drinking his coffee listening very closely to their convocation he saw one of the detective's badges they were from District 19 south end unit. He knew that if he was going to get his message across he would need to up his game._

One of the detectives was having a drink of his coffee when he saw a blonde woman come on the screen

**Detective 1** –Hey honey could you turn that up

The waitress turned up the TV and everyone in the cafe Listened to JJ's profile

**Detective 2** –I can't believe this guy has killed 11 officers and the FBI can't even catch him

**Detective 1**-Hey that up there on the TV right now is my girlfriend you're talking about and there doing everything they can they're going to get this son of a bitch I know it

**Detective 2**-Will man I know but are you sure? I mean this guy has being killing cops for a month and we still aren't any closer to finding him

**Will**-they will I trust them.

_David pulled his hand into his fist trying not to lose his temper he watched as the woman on the news slated him he was going to go after her that was until he heard to two detectives_ _and how she was one of the detectives girlfriend, he knew if he changed his victim choice it would make them all realise they could not stop him._

**Will**-Okay man I'm out of here I'm meeting JJ ill see you back at the station

**Paul**-Later man

_David watched as Will left the cafe and followed him out a couple of seconds later he saw him walking towards a car he walked over to him pulling his gun out and grabbed Will by the neck and pointed the gun onto his back_

**David**-I hope they get the message now

_He shot Will in the back and then pulled out a knife stabbing him several times in the stomach. Blood started pouring out of Will's body he was laid on the ground coughing up blood trying to breathe. _

_Everyone in the cafe heard gun shots Paul who seconds before saw his parent leave ran out pulling out his gun seeing a man stabbing someone _

**Paul**-HEY POLICE STOP

The man turned round and looked at Paul and ran off ,Paul ran over and saw Will covered in blood

**Paul**-Will stay with me okay you're going to be okay.

**Will**-Heeee g...o..ing JJ

Will fell unconscious

Paul called for backup while trying to stop the bleeding when the ambulance showed up and they took Will to the hospital Paul knew he had to go see JJ face to face. He got an officer to drive him to FBI he stood in the bullpen asking to speak to JJ and agent took him up to the conference room where JJ looked up to see Paul Will's parent walking covered in blood

**JJ**-Paul what whose blood is that?

**Paul**-JJ I tried we were just having coffee and then i heard a gunshot

**JJ**-Paul what are you talking about who got shot?

**Paul**-Will

JJ felt her heart stop breathing she froze she didn't know how to react

**Paul**-we were in the cafe having coffee and we saw your press conference and then Will left saying he was coming to meet you, and then i heard the shots i ran outside and saw a guy he ran off and Will he was still breathing

**JJ**-where is he?

**Paul**-he's at the hospital

JJ ran out of the room the team following her

**Hotch**-Garcia go get Henry and bring him to the hospital

Once they got to the hospital JJ ran up to the front desk depending to know where Will was

**Nurse**-Mam clam down please

**JJ**-no you tell me where the detective they brought in is.

**Nurse**-Are you his family?

**JJ**-yes he's my boyfriend we have a son just please

**Nurse**-he is in surgery I will go found a doctor and get them to come and update you

JJ nodded and took a seat with everyone else while they waited for an update; JJ sat shaking she couldn't breathe. She felt like her whole world was falling apart. She just sat staring at the floor she hadn't looked or spoke to anyone since she sat down.

Footsteps approached them and JJ heard the one voice that would get her through this

**Henry**-Mummy

JJ looked up to see Henry stood holding Garcia's hand she got up and ran over to him bending down to his level she hugged him letting the tears come down her face

**Henry**-Mummy why you cry?

JJ let go of the hug and took hold of Henry's hands

**JJ**-listen buddy mummy's sad because daddies be hurt do you understand what I'm saying?

The team watched as JJ interacted with her son they didn't know how she could be so strong.

**Henry**-I understand mummy daddy's invisible he will be okay

Hey put his finger onto his mother's cheek wiping the tear off her cheek.

**JJ**-I love you know you that

**Henry-**I love you too mummy

JJ picked up Henry and sat back down next to Morgan and placed Henry on her lap, and carried on waiting to hear how Will was doing.

...

_**So that was chapter 2 what did you think?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-coping with the outcome**

After another hour of waiting to hear some news a doctor finally came over to them.

**Doctor**-LaMontagne

JJ stood up putting Henry over her shoulder

**JJ**-yes

**Doctor**-Your Jennifer his next of kin?

JJ nodded, Derek stood up next to JJ taking Henry out of her arms

**JJ**-is he?

**Doctor**-No no he's fine he is in recovery right now he lost a lot of blood and has several scares across his stomach.

JJ sighed in relief

**JJ**-he's going to be okay though right?

**Doctor**-yes there is one more thing

The doctor looked at JJ and didn't know how to say it

**Doctor**-One of the stab wounds hit a nerve in Will's back which has left him paralysed from the waist down.

JJ felt her world crumble once again

**JJ**-wha...t is it permanent?

**Doctor-**It might be but every patient is different it will take time but he may be able to walk again he's in room 401.

**JJ**-thank you.

They all watched as the doctor walk away and JJ sat down running a hand through her hair taking a breath

**Hotch**-JJ

**JJ**-could this day get any worse?

No one knew what to say or do.

**JJ**-I'm gonna go see him keep a eye on Henry for me

JJ walked into Will's room and saw him hooked up to a dozen machines ,She stood at the side of his bed ,Running her hand down the side of his face.

**JJ**-I love you.

JJ sat down in the seat next to his bed and took hold of his hand just staring at his lifeless body, she didn't know how long she had being there, until she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Rossi

**JJ**-hey

**Rossi**-Hey kiddo

**JJ**-what time is it?

**Rossi**-10pm urmm everyone took Henry home there going to stay with him, I thought you might not want him to see his daddy like this

JJ nodded wiping the tear off her face

**JJ**-thank you

**Rossi**-How you holding up?

JJ didn't take her eyes off Will

**JJ**-my boyfriend just got shot and stabbed 7 times and won't be able to walk again so right now I'd say I'm pretty much about to lose it.

**Rossi**-JJ look at me

JJ looked round at Rossi her all bright blue sparkled eyes no longer sparkled they looked dark. Tears fell onto her cheek like a heavy rain storm

**Rossi**-This is not your fault Will was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, we are going to find this guy and when we do he is going to pay for what he has done.

JJ nodded knowing the team wouldn't stop until they caught this time.

Rossi left a while later leaving JJ alone with Will.

JJ looked down at Will stroking his hand

**JJ**-so you really need to wake up because I can't do this without you and even though things are going to change and be hard I know we can get through this.

...

It was 3 days later and Will still hadn't woken up, Hotch had made JJ go home and get some rest and spend some time with Henry.

JJ was laid in bed she still hadn't gotten any sleep, It was the middle of the night ,JJ looked up when she heard her bedroom door open and saw Henry come in

**Henry**-Mummy can sleep with you tonight

**JJ**-sure buddy come here

JJ lifted Henry up onto the bed as he laid next to her

**Henry**- Mummy is daddy going to be okay?

JJ put her hand through Henry's long blonde hair

**JJ**-he will be as soon as he wakes up but it's going to take a while for daddy to be okay

Henry looked up at his mother and took hold of his hand

**Henry**-I will help him mummy everyday

JJ smiled down at her son

**JJ**-tell you what how about we both go to sleep and you can come and see daddy with me tomorrow?

**Henry**-I made him a card can I take it with me?

**JJ**-sure baby now go to sleep okay

Henry got onto his knees and give JJ a good nights kiss before laying next to JJ and falling fast asleep JJ smiled down at her son, knowing he was the reason they were going to get through this.

The next morning JJ and Henry got up and went to the hospital they were stood outside his room when JJ bent down in front of Henry

**JJ**-okay so daddy is hooked up to a lot of machines that are helping daddy get better okay so if you get freaked out let me know okay.

Henry was holding his mother's hand and holding a homemade card in the other

**Henry**-Okay mummy.

They walked into the room and saw Will still looking pale with a tube in his mouth. JJ picked Henry up and sat him on a space on the bed, Henry placed the card next to his daddy and took hold of his hand

**JJ**-Henry daddy can hear you okay so do you want to tell him anything

**Henry**-daddy I made you a card

JJ sat watching her son interact with his farther he didn't fully understand what was going on which JJ was glad because she couldn't figure it out herself.

**Henry**-Mummy needs you too I hear cry at night she's scared just like I am but I'm being strong and protecting her like you do.

JJ felt a tear run down her face, she didn't know how a 3 year old who had no idea what was going on could be so strong.

Henry looked at his mother

**Henry**-Mummy please don't cry i don't like it when you cry

**JJ**-I'm sorry baby come here

Henry jumped onto JJ's lap and hugged her she felt safe and was grateful Will was alive she just wished he would wake up so they could be a family again.

_**Okay so my next chapter will have more about the Unsub etc let me know what you think**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Find me**

_After stabbing Will, David had ran as far as he could he knew the other detective didn't see much of his face, which was a good sign for him. He had being hiding thinking of a plan on which he could kill more officers, It had now being 5 days he was wondering the streets looking for his next target Which was finding to be very difficult . He knew he now had to go after the people who took his brother's life. And he knew exactly where to find them. _

_He had stolen a car from a car park not,hoping that he wouldn't be chased down, He saw a officer leaving the station and heading to his car, he followed him home and saw him go into house and greeting his wife and children ,he waited a little while they left the car putting up his hood he knocked on the door waiting for the officer to open it._

_Seconds later there was two big bangs and the man fell to the ground David heard a woman scream he looked up to see a woman and a child staring down at the farther laying in his own blood he smiled and started stabbing him several times before dropping a piece of paper onto the now dead officers body, He ran as fast as he could getting into the car and got as far away into the empty __neighbourhood__and ditched the car and ran into one of the empty streets that was filled with homeless people._

Hotch and all the team Minus JJ was sat in the conference room looking for any leads they could find they were desperate and just wanted to catch this guy before anyone else was hurt. None of them had any rest or left the office in a couple of days they just wanted to find this guy so that he could pay for he had done to all these families and especially JJ's family.

**Hotch**-Anyone found anything yet?

**Emily**-Nothing we've looked through everything about 50 times there's nothing here.

**Morgan**-Maybe we should look at his another way like why he is targeting cops

**Rossi**-Morgan's right if we can find out why he is killing cops we can find him

**Hotch**-okay so why would this man want to kill cops?

**Reid**-he may feel like they're not doing their duty

**Emily**- a officer might have offended him in some way he might of lost a loved one and blames the cops for not finding out the truth i don't know there's millions on possibilities

**Hotch**-I think you have something there Emily, Garcia run background checks on all the officers that have being killed see if any of them were connected to a murder or abuse cases in which the suspect wasn't found guilty

Garcia-yes boss man

Garcia got up and left and went into her office to get to work.

While the rest of the team came up with a way on how they could catch this guy when Anderson came in,

**Anderson**-There's being another murder

**Hotch**-Where 22 rooster lane downtown

**Rossi**-That's a house

**Anderson**-yes sir the officer got killed at his own house this time.

The team grabbed their things and headed to the crime scene , They got out of the black SUV's and walked up to the house to see many officers stood around shocked.

**Hotch**-Detective

The Detective looked up to see the BAU team walking over to him

**Detective**-Thanks for coming

**Morgan**-Who's the officer that was killed?

**Detective**-his name was Michael cook, he was murdered in front of his wife and daughter

**Emily**-Damn ill go talk to them

**Rossi**-Ill come with you

Emily and Rossi walked over to the officer's wife and daughter who were talking with an officer

**Emily**-Mrs cook I'm Agent Emily Prentiss and this is Agent David Rossi where from the FBI

Mrs Cook looked up at the two Agents

**Rossi**-we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions about what happened

Mrs Cook looked at her daughter and back at the agents

**Mrs Cook**-he had just got home from work we were just about to have dinner when there was a knock on the door and then when Michael opened the door there was two loud bangs I ran into the hallway and saw him lying there with a man stood across him he looked up at me and smiled and then he...he urmm...

**Emily**-okay okay can you tell me what this man looked like?

**Mrs Cook**-He had dark jeans on and a hoodie he had the hood up so I couldn't see his face but he had a lot of stubble on this jaw line.

**Rossi**-Thank you we will be in touch.

**Mrs cook**-There is one more thing he left a piece of paper on my husband's body

Emily and Rossi made their way back to the team

**Rossi**-Detective was there a note left on the officer's body?

**Detective**-urmm yes its urgh right here

He lifted up the evidence bag holding up the note

**Reid**-Find me

**Morgan**-Look's like this guy wants to be found

A couple of hours later the team got back to the office and were all sat down when Garcia came in.

**Garcia**-Think I might of found something, I did what you told me and I ran all the officers that had being killed and even Will through to see if they had any unsolved cases but there was none but then I ran our latest victim through and found a case from around 8 months ago where a 22 year old was shot down by two officer's after he resisted arrest and pointed a knife at them

**Hotch**- I take it there's more

**Garcia**-That's where you would be right, the victims brother filed for a law suit saying it was the cops fault and that his brother was innocent, but it got thrown out of court and the case was dismissed 2 months ago.

**Morgan**-Baby girl please tell me you got an address

**Garcia**-ahh you know I did but there's one problem

**Emily**-Which is?

**Garcia**-His brother David Anderson it's like he doesn't exist well he does but he doesn't have a drivers licence and he has no address listed so we have no way of finding him. But I'm going to keep digging

**Rossi**-Garcia you said that there were two officers at the scene that night do you have the name of the other officer

Garcia looked through all the information she was holding

**Garcia**-yes a Tony Harding, ill have to look us address

**Hotch**-Text us the address, if Anderson is going after the people who killed his brother Harding is his next victim

...

The team where driving to the officers address

**Hotch**-I want to make one thing clear whatever happens we don't kill Anderson he diverse to go to prison for what he's done and to look the victims' families in the eye to see he hasn't got remorse, killing him just gives him what he wants and where not going to give him that.

As the team approached the house and suited up, backup arrived and they set up there plan waiting to go in, Hotch, Morgan and Emily were going in the front while Rossi and Reid went in the back with the Detective, As soon as they busted the door down they saw Anderson laid over Harding about to stab him with the knife

**Hotch**-Anderson put down the knife

Anderson-NO HE DISERVES THIS HE KILLED MY BROTHER

**Morgan**-He might have killed your brother but he only did it because your brother came at them first

-YOU'RE lying

Hotch had moved around to the back of Anderson whilst Morgan tried holding him down he put his gun back in its holster and pulled Anderson away and watched him drop the knife, he pinned him to the ground and handcuffed him, while Reid called for an ambulance.

They had caught him, no one else would have to suffer a painful death, and they put Anderson into a squad car and took him down to the station to interview him. The team stood behind the glass watching as Hotch and Emily integrated him.

**Emily**-Why did you do it kill so many cops?

David looked up at Emily

-because they had to pay for what they did to my brother

**Hotch**-But they had nothing to do with it none of them apart from Officer Cook and Harding so why kill the rest of them?

-To show you all how they made me feel they took the only family I had away from me so I did the same to their families.

Emily and Hotch stood up and left and joined the rest of the team

**Morgan**-I really wanna kill this guy look what he's done to all these families to JJ's family Will's never going to walk again all because this guy .

**Rossi**-We know but we've got him now justice is happening he's going to go the prison for the rest of this life

**Hotch**-Rossi's right there's no more we can do all we can do now is be there for JJ and her family

**Reid**-has anyone spoken to her?

Emily-No I tried calling her but her phones switched off

**Hotch**-She and Henry are at the Hospital Will still hasn't woken up.

**Emily**-Well how about we go with her some sort of good news?

The team drove to the hospital and walked up to Will's room to see JJ fast asleep in the chair and Henry talking to his farther they listened to Henry for a few minutes before entering the room

**Henry**-Daddy If you can hear me please wake up, im scared and Mummy isn't the same she hasn't smiled in a week I miss her smile

**Emily**-Hey buddy

Henry looked up to see his mummy's work friends walking into the room

**Henry**-Aunt Emily

Hotch walked over to JJ taping her on the shoulder, she slowly woke up to see the team all around her

**JJ**-what are you guys doing here?

She saw Henry hugging Emily

Rossi looked at JJ taking her hand

**Hotch**-We got him

**JJ**-what as you got the man who did this?

**Morgan**-Yes and now he's going to rot in jail for the rest of this life

JJ felt the weight lift off her shoulders

**JJ**-well that's the best news I've heard all day

She looked down as Will

**Reid**-He's still not woken up?

**JJ**-no but the doctor said he should be awake in the next couple of days

**Hotch**-well we will all be here when that happens

...

_**So let me know what you think, my next chapters will be about how jj/will cope with everything and how the team helps them through it**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Waking up and facing reality **

JJ was sat watching Henry play with his toys in the corner of Will's hospital room ,it had being 3 days since they had caught David Anderson ,Will was still recovering, JJ just wished he would wake up even though things would change and be really hard when he did eventually wake up, She missed the sound of his voice and how he would always smile at her like the first time they met and how he would always play with Henry every morning while she made breakfast She looked down at Henry and smiled ,he was just happily sat playing with his toys without a care in the world. She turned her focus on Will, his face was now covered in stubble, which JJ hated at times be she loved it on him she thought it gave him a sort of badass look.

Henry looked up at his mother as she stared at his daddy, He didn't really understand what was going on but he knew it was bad but didn't want to upset his mummy by asking her, but the truth was he was scared because he didn't know how long his daddy was going to asleep for, He saw sadness in his mummy's eyes he kept hugging her and telling her everything was going to be fine because that's what he hoped would happen he might be young but he knew when his mummy was scared.

Henry got up and walked over to his mum tugging on her arm, JJ looked down at her son

**JJ**-what's up baby?

**Henry**-I don't want to be strong anymore mummy

**JJ** picked up her son and hugged him

**JJ**- I know baby me too.

She held onto her son as he cuddled into her chest and let the tears fall down his little cheeks, JJ rocked her baby boy in her arms trying to stop him from crying, she let a few tears escape her eyes she was sick of having to be strong.

**Henry**-You don't have to be strong anymore mummy

JJ kissed her sons head and took a deep breath, after letting the tears flow for a few moments JJ felt Will's hand twitch in hers, she looked down at Will to see his eyes slowly fluttering open. JJ smiled brightly

**JJ**-Henry look daddy's waking up

Henry pulled his head off his mum's shoulder and wiped his eyes to see his daddy's eyes open and looking at him

**JJ**-thank god

JJ put Henry down and pressed the button next to Will's bed to call a nurse in a few seconds later a few nurses ran in and took the tube out of Will's mouth so he could breathe on his own

**Will**-Why can't I feel my legs

JJ picked Henry up holding him on her waist, trying not to let tears run down her cheeks, the doctor came into the room

**Doctor**-William I'm Doctor James

**Will**-Why can't I move my legs?

Doctor James looked at JJ and then back at Will

**Doctor**-when you got stabbed one of the stab wounds hit a nerve in your back which has left you paralyzed from the waist down.

Will looked at the doctor not knowing how to react and then looked at JJ who had tears falling down her cheeks

**Will**-so I...won't be able to urgh walk again?

**Doctor**-It's hard to say with rehab you may be able too but it could take years

The doctor and nurses left the room leaving Will JJ and Henry alone ,JJ put Henry down in the chair next to his bed as she sat on the edge of the bed and took hold of Will's hand; she saw a tear fall down his face

**JJ**-I'm sorry

**Will**-Did you get him

JJ looked up at Will and nodded

**JJ**-yeah we got him 3 days ago

**JJ**-where going to get through this

**Will**-I just need some time to think can i have a few minutes to myself

JJ nodded and let go of his hand and looked down at Henry who had fallen asleep,she pulled the blanket from the chair and put it over him. She left the room and shut the door behind her leaning against the wall and slid down the wall sitting on the floor, she put her hands through her hair taking a breath. She pulled out phone and text Hotch.

Henry woke up and looked up at His daddy staring out the window

**Henry**-Daddy

Will looked round and saw Henry looking at him; Henry climbed on the bed next thim and hugged him

**Will**-hey little man

**Henry**-You're going to be okay you know daddy

**Will**-ooo yeah and how do you know that?

**Henry**-Because you're my hero and heroes always survive

Will smiled down at his son and kissed his head

**Will**-You being taking care of your mum for me?

Henry nodded at his dad

**Will**-good

...

Hotch was sat in his room doing paper work when he felt his phone buzz he looked up from the papers he was reading and looked at his phone seeing a text from JJ,he opened it

_Will's awake didn't take the news too well, can you send Garcia down to come and get Henry I don't want him seeing Will like this thanks JJ xx_

Hotch read the text message and replied

_Sure we will be there soon x_

Hotch stood up from his desk and saw the team sat chatting around there desks he opened his office door and looked down at the team

**Hotch**-Will's awake get Garcia

The team looked at him and felt a the weight lift off their shoulders, Emily stood up and walked down to Garcia's office, she knocked on the door and went in

**Emily**-Will's awake JJ wants you to look after Henry for the night

Garcia grabbed her stuff and the team headed to the hospital, JJ went back inside Will's room and saw Will and Henry talking she smiled at them

**JJ**-sweetie can you pack your toys Aunt Penelope is on her way to pick you up

**Henry**-Okay mummy

JJ lifted Henry off the bed and watched him run to the corner of the room and pick up his toys putting them in his bag, JJ sat down next to Will taking his hand

**Will**- is he staying with Pen tonight?

**JJ**-yeah I think he needs to be around other people and a good night's sleep

Will nodded

**Will**-I agree

20 minutes later Garcia and the team showed up they knocked on the door and came in, they came in the room and stood around looking down at Henry packing up his things

**Hotch**-How you feeling?

**Will**-You know great considering I can't feel half my body

**Morgan**-well where lad your okay

Henry walked over to the team

**Henry**-I'm all packed mummy

**JJ**-okay come here sweetie give your daddy a kiss goodnight

JJ lifted Henry onto the bed and everyone watched as he said goodnight to his dad.

**Henry**-goodnight daddy and look after mummy she hasn't slept in days and I know she's scared

**Will**-don't you worry I will

Henry hugged JJ and gave her kiss and ran over to his aunt Pen

**Penelope**-You ready my angel

**Henry**-Yep

After everyone had, had a little chat the team left leaving JJ and Will alone, Will looked up at JJ and smiled at her softly.

**JJ**-I've missed that your smile

**Will**-come here

JJ laid on the empty spot next to Will and leaned her head on his chest

**JJ**-how you doing?

**Will**-Honestly right now I just wanna snuggle up with you and forget all the pain I can and can't feel

JJ smiled and kissed Will softly on the lips, she took hold of his hand and held onto him

**JJ**-I thought you weren't going to wake up

Will ran his fingers through JJ's soft long hair and kissed her forehead

**Will**-I'm not going anywhere I will never leave you or Henry

**JJ**-Promise

**Will**-I promise

He kissed her once more and watched her as she fell asleep, knowing she probably hadn't spelt in days, He listened to her soft breathing and watched as his chest moved up and down, The truth was he was scared he didn't know how to feel ,he had just being shot and stabbed several times and he was in complete agony and the worst part of all he couldn't feel his legs moving, he felt useless but he knew with help from JJ and his son he would get through this no matter how long it might take he would try and walk again.

_**So what did you think?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Coming home and adapting to new habits**

It had now being 2 weeks since Will had woken up, he was now ready to come home, JJ had to make a few changes to their apartment with JJ was so glad they had never moved into a big house, otherwise it would be hard for Will to move around in his wheelchair, JJ was grateful that her neighbour had offered to help out whenever she was away on a case knowing Will would need help as well. JJ picked Will up from the hospital that morning , She pulled up to the car park of the apartment ,He helped Will into his wheelchair and pushed him to the lift ,Once they got to the apartment they went inside. JJ put Will's bag down in the bedroom and went back in the living room to Will.

**Will**-Where's Henry?

**JJ**-he's with Spence

Will nodded and looked around the apartment

**JJ**-can I get you anything?

**Will**-Urmm could you help me get onto the sofa

JJ smiled and walked over to him giving him support onto the sofa, once he was on JJ lifted his legs so he was laid on sofa she laid down next to him hugging his chest

**JJ**-you okay?

**Will**-No I just wish

**JJ**-I know me too

**Will**-Do you think I'll ever walk again?

JJ drew circles onto Will's chest thinking of the right answer to say

**JJ**-I hope you do but you heard what Doctor James said

**Will**-I know it's just I want to be able to pick Henry up and hug him and play football with him I want to stand at that isle with you one day and be stood there as you walk down it looking beautiful.

**JJ**-then let's make that happen.

JJ thought from that moment things would be okay for her and her family, but what she didn't know was how wrong she was. It had being 4 weeks since Will had come home and JJ had gone back to work,She had being called away on a case ,She had Will hadn't really talked much over the last couple of weeks, All he did was sit around in his wheelchair staring out the window and sleep on the sofa, But what didn't help was that he had started drinking, JJ hated to say and even think it but she new things where starting to get to both of them. She just hoped that she could get through him to for her sons sake.

JJ was sat in her hotel room on the phone to Henry's babysitter/nanny

**JJ**-hey Lisa its JJ

**Lisa**-Hey what's up?

**JJ**-ooh you know just the usual how's Henry doing?

Lisa-Same old same old he keeps asking Will to play but he just stars at him and keeps drinking

JJ sighed

**JJ**-I wish he would just try you know

**Lisa**-Look I know this is hard for him I mean i don't ever want to imagine what it's like not been able to move my legs but he needs to remember that your there for him.

**JJ**- I know can you put Henry on for me please

**Henry**-hi mummy

**JJ**-hey buddy how you doing

**Henry**-I'm okay I miss you mummy, I want you to come home

**JJ**-I miss you too buddy and I will be soon I promise

**Henry**-Mummy I drew daddy a picture can I give him it

**JJ**-yeah buddy you can do that

**Henry**-mummy its bed time so i will see you soon night mummy

**JJ**-night baby sweet dreams.

After JJ had spoke to Henry and Lisa she knew what she had to do , She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes trying to get some sleep. The next morning she joined the team at the local police station that they were working from.

**Emily**-hey you okay?

**JJ**-yeah why wouldn't I be?

**Emily**-You just look a bit tried that's all

**JJ**-yeah I haven't got much sleep lately

JJ went into the conference room and had a large cup of coffee to wake herself up; she was too distracted to focus on the case right now she just wanted to go home and sort out her family. The whole team could tell JJ wasn't with it, they just wished she would confront in them and ask for their help.

Two days later they had solved the case and where on the plane home, everyone was worn out and couldn't wait to get home, JJ was sat looking out of the window not really listening to what everyone was talking about.

**Morgan**-Hey JJ you glad to be going home?

JJ looked up at Morgan

**JJ**-urgh Yeah can't wait to see Henry I missed him.

She went back to looking out the window blocking the team out, the team exchanged looks to each other wondering what was going on ,since she hadn't talked about Will in a while and only ever seemed to mention Henry these days. Once the team landed JJ headed straight home since she wanted to see Henry before he went to bed. She opened the door and dropped her bag in the hallway and went into Henry's who He had just got in bed.

**Henry**-Mummy

**JJ**-hey baby

She hugged him giving him a big kiss

**JJ**-Lisa you can go out to that party now if you want I've got this

**Lisa**-Thanks I'll see you on Monday

JJ sat down next to Henry and held him in her arms Henry leaned his head onto his mother he was happy she was home

**Henry**-Mummy are you home for the whole weekend?

**JJ**-yeah buddy I am and I've decided I'm going to take a few days off work and stay home with you and Daddy

Henry hugged his mum

**Henry**-Is daddy okay because he hasn't said anything in a few days

**JJ**-yeah buddy he's just going through a hard time right now and he needs us okay

**Henry**-Okay mummy can you give him his drawing I made him

JJ nodded kissing her sons bed and tucked him, as she watched him fall asleep, She picked up the drawing and took it into the living room looking at it she smiled to herself and looked up at Will watching TV. She walked into the living and picked up the TV remote and turned it off

**Will**-HEY I WAS WATCHING THAT

**JJ**-TUTH

**Will**-WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

**JJ**-WRONG ME WITH? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU'RE DRINKING YOURSELF TO DEATH AND WONT EVEN LOOK AT YOUR SON AND WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU MOVED.

Will let out a little laugh taking a sip of his beer, JJ folded her arms across her chest trying not to lose her temper knowing Henry had just fallen asleep.

**JJ**-well?

**Will**-Well considering I can't move

**JJ**-don't don't do that what happened to all the I'm going to try and not going to give up.

**Will**-YOU DONT THINK I TRIED JJ GOD I CAN'T EVEN GET UP BY MYSELF SO YEAH WALKING ISNT THE FIRST THING ON MY MIND RIGHT NOW.

JJ shook her head she didn't even recognise the man sat in front of her.

**JJ**-LET ME KNOW WHEN MY BOYFRIEND COMES BACK BECUASE RIGHT NOW YOUR NOT HIM

Will looked at JJ

**JJ**-OH BY THE WAY YOUR SON DREW THIS FOR YOU, IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO THIS FOR ANYONE IT SHOULD BE HIM.

JJ slammed the drawing down next to him and walked off into the bedroom, letting tears roll down her cheeks. Will picked up the picture and saw two people drawn, It was a small boy which looked to be Henry and a tall man stood up ,Will read the writing on the picture which said

_I love you daddy you're my hero_

Will spent most of the night staring at the drawing before he finally dropped off asleep. JJ woke up the next morning and started cleaning up; She picked up all the empty beer bottles and threw them in the trash. She got Henry up and dressed and told him to play to play and draw in his room while she made him something to eat.

Will woke up as he heard a loud noise, he looked around and saw JJ vacuuming up the living room, she turned the vacuum off and moved it out of the room, She walked back into the kitchen and walked into the living room with a tray, It had a cup of coffee and pancakes on a plate she walked over to Will holding the tray

**JJ**-sit up

It took him a couple of minutes but finally Will was sat up with his legs on the floor,JJ placed the tray on his lap

**Will**-thanks

**JJ**-your welcome thought you might need something to eat with all that beer you drunk last night

She walked down to Henry's room and told him to wash up because his breakfast was ready, Henry ran into the living room and sat at the table and started eating his pancakes,JJ was cleaning up the kitchen, she had become very obsessed with cleaning up today. She knew it was because she was mad at Will and she always cleaned when she was mad.

Will looked up at Henry who had just finished eating

**Will**-hey buddy you want to watch a film with me?

Henry looked at his daddy with sad eyes and nodded he got down from his chair and walked over to the sofa and sat down next to his daddy.

**Henry**-Can I pick what we watch?

**Will**-sure buddy can you get your mum for me a minute

Henry ran into the kitchen to get his mum, JJ walked into the living room and over to Will

**JJ**-what?

**Will**-I was just going to ask if you wanted to watch a film with us but since

**JJ**-oh urmm yeah sure let me just finish cleaning up, you done with that?

Will nodded

**Will**-They were perfect

JJ took his tray into the kitchen and cleared it off and joined her family in the living room, She put the DVD that Henry pocked out into the DVD player and pressed play joining them on the sofa, JJ sat down next to Henry he had sat in the middle of the sofa ,he was hooked to the TV screen, Half way through the film Henry had fallen asleep onto Wills arm, JJ smiled and picked up her son carrying him to his room, She laid him down onto his bed pulling the cover over him, She went back into the living room and turned the TV system off, She stood up and put her hands in her pockets not knowing what to say.

Will looked up at JJ, knowing they needed to talk

**Will**-I'm sorry

JJ looked at him sighing she walked over to the sofa and sat down next to him

**Will**-I shouldn't of just let everything get to me or drunk my sorrows away

**JJ**-Look I have no idea at all how you feel or how hard it is but what I do know is that where all trying to be here for you with you pushing us away

**Will**-I just I hate this

He took hold of her hand looking down at it

**JJ**-I...

**Will**-I know I've being a idiot for the last month and only cared about myself but thats going to change

**JJ**-how do I know that?

**Wil**l-Because last night when you gave me that picture i realised if I want to get better I can't sit around I have to try.

**JJ**-I love you

**Will**-Come here

JJ moved closer to Will and kissed him deeply.

For the first time in weeks JJ felt all her worries ago, she was glad Will had realised his actions and that he was going to get himself better.

**JJ**-I'm taking a few days off work you guys need me here.

**Will**-Babe you don't need to do that

**JJ**-I want to.

**Will**-Okay why don't you go call Hotch and I'll get comfy and we can talk

JJ nodded and got up and grabbed her phone, she walked into their bedroom and sat down on the bed and called Hotch

**Hotch**-Hotchner

**JJ**-hey its JJ

**Hotch**-hey everything okay?

**JJ**-yeah, yeah everything's great I was just calling because I wanna take a few days off Will and Henry need me.

**Hotch**-That's fine JJ take all the time you need

**JJ**-Thanks Hotch

**Hotch**-JJ if you need anything just call us okay

**JJ**-will do Hotch bye.

JJ sat down next to Will

**Will**-Sorted?

**JJ**-yeah he said I can take all the time I need

She smiled and kissed Will again and fell asleep in his arms,Will looked down at his sleeping girlfriend, he didn't know how he could of acted the way he did when he has such a wonderful family who will always be there for him. But now he would always be there for him, even if it took all his energy he would walk again.

...

_**So what did you think let me know **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay so this chapter is more about how Henry feels about everything that is happening.**_

_**Chapter 7-trying **_

Henry was sat in playing in his play area in the living room he looked over to see his parents sat talking knowing it was adult talk as his daddy called it. He was confused with what had being going on, he did not understand why is daddy could not walk or why is mummy cried every night in her sleep. He wanted to be grown up so that he could show is parents that everything was okay and that he loved them and that they were his heroes and wanted to be just like them when he was all grown up.

Henry looked up and saw his mummy get up and walk out of the room and into her bedroom slamming the door, He jumped a little at the noise he didn't like it when is parents had a fight it always made him upset and scared, He put down his toy and walked over to his daddy who was running his hand through his hair.

**Will**-DAMN IT

Henry watched as his dad punched the table, Will looked up to see Henry stood staring at him with his bright blue eyes

**Henry**-Daddy is you okay?

Will let out a little smile at his son not wanting to upset him

**Will**-Yeah buddy I'm fine why don't you go carry on playing okay

**Henry**-Can I go draw in my room?

**Will**-Sure you can buddy

Henry ran off towards his bedroom and stopped in front of his parents' bedroom he opened the door a little bit to see his mum laid in bed crying. He closed the door behind him and went into his bedroom and sat at his mini table and started drawing a picture for his mummy to cheer her up. Once he had finished drawing his picture he decided to try and tidy up his room so that JJ didn't have to do it. He jumped onto his bed and sat on the pillow pulling the bed covers up so that they were straight he had watched JJ do it everyday, he picked up his toys putting them into their rightful boxes. After he finished cleaning up he sat on his bed and took down the photo frame from his shelf, It was a picture of him JJ and Will on his 3rd birthday .It was the best day of his life JJ had taken the day off work so they could go to the zoo and see all the animals and how he asked if he could get a pet. But they said he wasn't allowed one until he was a bit older.

JJ cleaned herself up after crying for a little while her and Will had being fighting again but this time things were getting worse, there nanny had quit as she got accepted to college which meant there was no one to help Will or Henry, JJ new she may have to take more time off work than she intended just until they were back on their feet, But Will was working on it he was going to Physiotherapy everyday and even trying to exercise at home. She was finding all of this harder than she ever thought it would be she just couldn't take it anymore she needed help but she didn't know who to ask. Once she cleaned herself up she headed into the kitchen to make Henry some lunch to see Will asleep on the sofa, she got all the stuff out of the fridge to make Henry's favourite sandwich ham and cheese. Once she'd made the sandwich and got him some fruit to eat with it as well she set it out onto the table and headed to his room to see the door half closed she walked in to see him sat holding a photo frame and his favourite teddy bear . She smiled at the sight not wanting the moment to end.

**JJ**-Hey buddy lunch is ready

**Henry**-Okay

Henry put the photo frame back on its shelf and picked up his teddy bear and climbed off his bed walking towards his mum.

**JJ**-hey did you clean your room?

Henry nodded and smiled at his mum running out the room and into the kitchen to eat his lunch. JJ followed him into the kitchen and cleaned up while he ate. She sat down next to him.

**JJ**-hey I have to nip into to work you okay coming with me?

**Henry**-Yay see uncle Spence?

**JJ**-yep see uncle Spence now eat up so we can get going okay.

JJ got up and wrote a note for Will saying she had taken Henry with her and that she needed to nip into work. She put on a change of clothes out of her track suit bottoms and vest top into some jeans and a nice fitted top and jacket, she grabbed her bag and waited for Henry to get his coat and shoes on. Once they got to the BAU Henry took hold of his mother's hand following her out of the lift and into the bullpen where the team were sat doing paper work.

Reid looked up from his desk to see JJ and Henry walking over to them he smiled he hadn't seen the god son in a couple of weeks.

**Reid**-Well hey there Henry

Emily and Morgan looked up from their desks to see Henry running over to Reid

**JJ**-hey

**Emily**-Hey how you doing?

**JJ**-good I just came to see Hotch

**Morgan**-he's in his office you sticking around?

**JJ**-yeah I've missed you guys and Henry misses you all too.

**Henry**-Can I stay with everyone mummy?

**JJ**-sure buddy I'll be back

**Emily**-I think Reid's keeping him occupied.

JJ walked up to Hotch's office and knocked on the door and went in

**Hotch**-JJ hey

**JJ**-hey

JJ sat down in the chair opposite his desk

**Hotch**-I thought you were taking some time off?

**JJ**-I am I just needed to talk to you about taking more time off.

Hotch raised his eyebrow at JJ not knowing where this convocation was going.

Hotch-More time?

JJ-yeah urmm Henry's nanny got into college and she quit a few days ago and with Will at physiotherapy everyday and Henry they need me at home.

Hotch-I understand that JJ

**JJ**-It will just be until I've got everything sorted out

**Hotch**-JJ take all the time you need your doing a great job and I understand we all do

JJ-Hotch you all need me

**Hotch**-We are coping we've got a stand in and where all helping each other out. Right now getting your family fixed is your main priority and that's an order.

**JJ**-Thanks Hotch

Hotch stood up and gave JJ a hug

**Hotch**-So tell me how are really?

JJ sighed sitting back down playing with her nails

**JJ**-exhausted useless upset angry

**Hotch**-and how's Will?

JJ laughed a little

**JJ**-honestly better than he was he's really trying but we just keep fighting one minute were okay next were just ignoring each other until we can't take it then we make up and do it all over again.

...

Back in the bull pen Henry was sat watching Reid do magic tricks and laughing at them

**Henry**-Again again he said clapping his hands

Emily and Morgan sat and watched as Henry laughed they didn't know the last time they saw him laugh

**Morgan**-Yo me little man tell me how you doing?

Henry looked up at Derek and got off of Reid's lap and walked over to him, Morgan picked up placing him on his lap, Henry put his arms around him hugging him. Morgan looked down as he saw Henry hugging him not knowing what was wrong with him

**Morgan**-Hey hey what's up?

**Henry**-They keep fighting and it scaring me.

Morgan exchange looks with Emily and Reid

**Morgan**-You know mummy and daddy love you right?

Henry nodded clutching onto Morgan

**Henry**-I know but mummy keeps crying and so does daddy

**Emily**-You know it's not your fault

**Henry**-No

Emily-Well it's not its the bad mans fault he hurt your daddy and now mummy and daddy are having a hard time dealing with it but there trying there best because of you

**Henry**-Me?

**Emily**-Yeah because you're the one who keeps them going knowing no matter what you are always going to be there.

**Henry**-I don't understand why daddy can't walk

**Reid**-well when the bad man hurt Will he did something that made him not be able to walk for a while

**Henry**-Will he walk again?

**Reid**-yes very soon just keep helping him and making sure he does his work outs everyday and he will be better in no time.

**Henry**-Can we keep this our secret?

**Morgan**-You got it little man

JJ walked out of the office and down to Henry

**Henry**-Mummy

JJ wiped a tear from her eyes

**JJ**-hey you ready to go

Morgan put Henry down and gave him a hug, After everyone hugged them goodbye JJ and Henry went home. Once JJ and made dinner she ran Henry a bath and bathed him before making him go to bed. Once she saw he was asleep she sat down in the living room with Will.

**Will**-Hi

**JJ**-Hi

She sat next to him biting her lip, Will took her hand and pulled her towards him, she laid her head onto his chest wrapping his arm around her.

**JJ**-I got more time off work Hotch said I can have as long as I want

**Will**-So you're staying home with me and Henry?

**JJ**-yep but I want to your my family and you come first not my job you.

Will kissed her and smiled

**Will**-I don't know what id do without you

**JJ**-you'd be an alcoholic

After they talked through everything JJ looked over at Will smiling

**JJ**-you fancy joining me in our room tonight?

**Will**-you know the answer to that.

JJ grabbed Will's wheel chair and helped him into it and wheeled him to their room, Once she helped him onto the bed ,she let him get changed and went to wash up, Once she was dressed for bed, she snuggled up next to Will.

**JJ**-I've missed this

**Will**-Me too

JJ and Will had just fallen asleep when they heard Henry walking up to the bed

**Henry**-Mummy

JJ opened her eyes to see Henry stood at her side of the bed, she turned on the lamp and looked down at her son

**JJ**-what are you doing out of bed?

**Henry**-I wanted to give you this

He put the drawing down on the bed and smiled running back out of the room and into his own bed.

**JJ**-night buddy

JJ picked up the drawing and it was her and Henry she smiled reading the note on it

_I love you mummy you're the best mummy in the world_

JJ put the drawing down and turned the lamp off going to sleep with a smile on her face. Knowing it would take time for things to be normal again but all they had to do was try.

_**So what did you think? Get people to read and add to your favourites and review please **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys sorry haven't updated in a little while been busy with college and work and my laptop isn't working so kidnapped my dads haha anyways here's the next chapter to this story I will try update my others as soon as possible **_

**Chapter 8-Change can make you realize what you miss everyday**

It had been another two weeks since JJ had been given more time off work she was finding it quiet normal now waking up to Will and Henry everyday having them both there and not waking up in a strange bed in a hotel room somewhere around the country. She walked into the living room and saw Henry sat next to Will playing with his toys ,She didn't realized how much she has missed seeing Henry playing with Will and how close they are. She had missed out on her own son growing up. All she wanted to be was a great mother who was always there for their son whenever he needed her but she knew she wouldn't be there when he really needed her.

**Henry**- Mummy

**JJ**-hey buddy you having fun

**Henry**-Yeah yeah

**Will**-Where playing our daily action men

JJ smiled down at her boyfriend and son seeing them happy

**JJ**- Wow so who's winning?

**Henry**-Daddy because he's always the hero

JJ smiled and walked into the kitchen, Will watched as JJ walked away knowing something was wrong, He looked down at Henry and watched as he played with his action toys.

**Will**-Hey buddy why don't you go play around in your room for a little while so mummy can start making dinner.

Henry nodded and got off the sofa and ran into his room playing with his toys not taking notice with what was happening with his parents. Will pulled his wheeler chair from beside him, in front of him and slowly pushed himself into the chair falling into the seat. Once he was in, he unlocked the wheels and wheeled himself into the kitchen to see JJ. JJ was stood cutting up vegetables and saw Will coming into the kitchen she looked up at him and back down to the chopping board.

**Will**-What's going on?

**JJ**-Nothing why?

**Will**-well your acting odd like you do when you're upset

**JJ**-I'm fine

Will raised his eyebrow and wheeled himself over to her

**Will**-JJ look at me

JJ put the knife down at looked at Will; she took a deep breath and crossed her arms across her chest not knowing what to say. She knew she was going to have to tell him the truth but she was scared.

**JJ**- I feel like I don't even know him

**Will**-JJ…..

**JJ**-NO no don't JJ me It's true

**Will**-JJ he loves you and he doesn't understand a lot of things

**JJ**-He might not now but in a few years time when he's older he's going to want to know where I always am and why I'm never home.

**Will**-Come here

JJ walked over to Will and bent down in front of him taking hold of his hands

**Will**-Henry will always know your there for him and that you will do anything to protect him and that what you do everyday all around the country is to protect him.

JJ nodded wiping a tear from her eye

**JJ**-It's just I've missed out on so much I've missed him growing up I didn't even know you played together everyday or that you're his hero

Will smiled and stroked his finger across JJ's hand

**Will**-Trust me I might be his hero but you're his real hero

JJ smiled and laughed a little standing back up

**JJ**-Ill start making dinner

JJ got back to cooking dinner while Will went and watched as Henry played with his toys ,Once she had cooked dinner they set up the table and placed the food downing calling in Will and Henry she helped Will into his seat from his wheeler chair. JJ liked having dinner like this every night seeing the smiles on her boy's faces and how happy it made her she didn't realize what she was missing out on. After dinner JJ cleared off and took Henry to have a bath, once she dried him off and helped him into his pajamas and tucked him into bed.

**Henry**-Mummy can I have a glass of milk before I go to sleep please?

JJ smiled and laughed a little at her son begging in front of her, he was just so adorable

**JJ**-sure buddy come on.

She picked her son up and carried him out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, Once she poured him the glass of milk he sat down on the sofa and slowly drunk his drink. Once he had finished his drink JJ took the sleepy boy back into his room and tucked him in.

**Henry**-I'm glad your home mummy I missed you

**JJ**-I missed you to baby but I'll be sticking around for a while

**Henry**-Good I don't like when you go away

JJ left Henry's room and collapsed on the sofa next to Will taking in a big sigh cuddling up to her long term boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around Will and leant her head on his shoulder.

**Will**-You okay?

**JJ**-I will be

Will kissed JJ's head and stroked her back comforting her

**Will**-It's nice having you around all the time seeing your beautiful smile every morning

JJ blushed and smiled at Will

**JJ**-yeah think I'm getting used to it

**Will**-Well I can see how happy its making you been here everyday seeing Henry room round with heaps of energy not ever wanting to stop playing and how you've been taking care of me.

**JJ**-well I love you and you're my family Id do anything for you

**Will**-I know and Id ,do the same for you

JJ smiled and kissed Will and leant her head onto his chest taking in his warm body

**Will**-I want you and Henry to come to psychotherapy with me tomorrow see what progress him making

**JJ**-yeah sure

…..

JJ and Henry sat as they watched Will get out of hi wheeler chair and stand up onto a treadmill slowly moving his hands one by one on it before slowly moving his feet. It was hard and painful but he was trying. He wanted this morning than anything he was going to do this. JJ couldn't help but smile as she saw will take a few more steps, She felt butterflies in her stomach. Once Will had finished his session they all joined his doctor in his office.

**Doctor**-Well Will you're making great progress

**Will**-Yeah I'm glad finally after 5 months in that thing I can almost walk

**Doctor**-That's what I wanted to talk about I think you should stop using the wheel chair and see how you like using crutches get the circulation back in your feet

**JJ**-Are you serious?

**Doctor**-Very you can still use the wheel chair but only when you really need use the crutches it will help and hopefully get you back to walking in no time.

**Will**-Thank you

Once they left the psycho they went home and had some food Henry went did some drawing in his bedroom, JJ started cleaning up her bedroom putting clothes away and changed the bed. Once she had finished she walked into the living room to see Will walking step by step around the room. JJ leant against the arm chair of the sofa smiling at him

**JJ**-I'm proud of you

Will looked up at the sound of JJ's voice

**Will**-Yeah?

**JJ**-Yes because you're not giving up and you're pushing yourself

**Will**-well I'm doing it for you, Henry and myself so the outcome has to be amazing

JJ smiled she hated the fact Will could always make her laugh through a important conversation.

**Will**-I'm also doing this for us because I really want to stand at the isle and watch you walk down it looking as beautiful as ever.

JJ nodded crossing her arms across her chest.

**JJ**-well for that you have to propose first and I don't recall you getting down on one knee and asking me

**Will**-All in time

**JJ**- I bet

They both smiled at each other, as Will carried on walking up and down step by step as JJ sat and watched him. Around the corner Henry had come out of his room to ask for a drink when he heard what his parents were talking about a huge smile came across his face as he ran back into his room and started drawing the perfect pictures for his parents knowing it would make them happy.

_**So what did you think? Got some good ideas floating around in my head for the next couple of chapters. So yeah I will try and update soon it's pretty hard without a laptop, and when you're trying to share one with 4 people so I promise as soon as I can I will update so get reviewing **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the late update guys hope you enjoy this chapter**_

**Chapter 9-finally recovering and making dreams come true.**

Will had being using crouches for 3 weeks now as was getting used to them he was able to slowly walk and was getting better but the truth was he was doing great he could actually walk without the crouches now he was just waiting to surprise JJ and show her by cooking her a romantic meal and asking her a important question he just needed a night when she wasn't at work to do it, He had called up Hotch to make sure he made JJ come home at her usual time and make sure no one made plans with her. He had cooked her, her favorite meal and had Henrys help to set the place up. He remembered when Henry walked into the room a couple days before seeing him walk without crouches he hadn't seen his son smile that that in a while, Henry had kept the secret with his father as he also wanted to see the surprise on his mothers face.

As Will was setting up the table for dinner Henry walked over to his daddy and handed him a drawing.

_**Will-what's this?**_

_**Henry-It's a drawing of you and mummy**_

_**Will-yeah and what are we doing in the drawing?**_

_**Henry-Getting married like in the fairytales you tell me about**_

Will smiled down at his son

_**Will-well guess what after tonight that dream might come true **_

_**Henry-Yay **_

Henry went and sat down and played with his toys while Will finished setting up, Jessica Hotch's sister in law had come to collect Henry and he and Jack were going to have a sleepover. Once they had left Will finish setting up the dining room with JJ's favorite flower pettles and set out her favorite bottle of wine and took the food out of the oven, she would be home soon and he wanted everything to be perfect, he dimmed the lights and waited for her to come on.

…..

JJ was sat at her desk finishing up some last minute paperwork she saw Hotch approaching her, she looked up at him smiling

_**Hotch-go home Jess just called Henry and Jack are at my place enjoying their sleepover so go home and enjoy a nice evening alone with Will**_

_**JJ-okay okay I'm going and thank you again for offering to have Henry for the night**_

_**Hotch-No worries it's nice for Jack to have a friend that's practically family**_

JJ smiled and grabbed her belongings and headed home, she parked up in the car park to their building and grabbed her keys to the apartment and opened the door to see the lights were turned out.

_**JJ-Will**_

Will stood smiling in the middle of the apartment waiting for JJ to notice him

_**Will-hey **_

JJ walked further into the apartment and saw Will stood without his crouches

_**JJ-oh my god you're stood up without**_

Will laughed walking towards his girlfriend taking hold of her hands

_**Will-yep thought id surprise you**_

JJ felt tears fall down her eyes as Will pulled her into his arms, she missed the feel of his body wrapped around her she laid her head in the gap in his neck.

_**JJ-I can't believe it**_

Will kissed the top of her head and wiped her tears away

_**Will-I know we did it **_

_**JJ-no you did it**_

She kissed him deeply and let go after a few moments

_**Will-come on let's sit and eat**_

_**JJ-you cooked?**_

_**Will-yes I've got a lot of surprises for you tonight **_

_**JJ-yeah I don't think anything could get better than you walking about**_

_**Will-you'll have to wait and find out.**_

They both sat and ate dinner enjoying each other's company, After they had eaten JJ helped Will clear off he was trying to figure out the perfect time for his next surprise he knew he had to do it now or he would never get a chance, He waited till they were both sat on the sofa in silence before he finally spoke up.

_**Will-hey you know a few weeks ago when we were on about walking down the isle**_

_**JJ-you mean when you were on about it and I said you need to purpose before that happens**_

Will laughed a little joining their hands together kissing her head

_**Will-yes that**_

_**JJ-yes I remember why?**_

_**Will- just do me a favor close your eyes**_

JJ closed her eyes wondering what Will was up to she was qiuet nervous but she didn't want to guess, he pulled a little box out of his pocket and opened it placing it onto JJ's lap.

_**Will-okay open**_

JJ slowly opened her eyes and looked down to see a box with a ring it in itShe didn't know what to say she picked up the box and looked at Will smiling

_**JJ-are you serious?**_

_**Will-Jennifer will you marry me?**_

_**JJ couldn't help but smile**_

_**JJ-yes hell yes**_

She kissed him deeply before he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger,she couldn't believe this was happening everything was going great she couldn't be happier she couldn't believe any of it.

_**Will-I love you**_

_**JJ-I love you too.**_

Will pulled JJ on top of him kissing her deeply enjoying her touch he hadn't been able to hold her like this in months, He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck still kissing him, He walked into the bedroom placing her onto the bed laying on top of her still kissing her deeply , she moved his hands up her shirt and moved down to kissing her neck, she put her head back enjoying his touch she put her fingers through his hair pulling on it. He lifted her shirt over head kissing down her stomach, as she helped him remove his shirt. After the first time in almost 6 months they got to feel each other.

The next morning JJ woke up to feel Will kissing her shoulder, she smiled and rolled up to face her boyfriend now fiancée, she moved closer to him wrapping her arm across his chest. As she stroked her back with his finger.

_**JJ-morning**_

_**Will-good morning beautiful**_

JJ smiled kissing him on the cheek when he pulled her in for a proper kiss, she let go needing air

_**JJ-you don't know how much I've missed this**_

_**Will-I know I've missed it too**_

He pulled her closer to him not wanting to let her go now that he had her back fully.

_**JJ-what time is it?**_

_**Will-early you fancy a early breakfast?**_

_**JJ-all I fancy right now is you.**_

Will smiled widely rolling on top of her kissing her deeply.

….

_**I know this was a short chapter but I thought it would be best to leave it all cute so yeah please review**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys sorry for the wait but here is the latest chapter hope you enjoy and remember to review thanks**_

_**Chapter 10-everything is perfect **_

JJ woke to the sound of her alarm clock it was her first day back at work in over a couple of months, she sighed and switched off the alarm looking over at Will's side of the bed and saw it was empty, JJ pulled the bed covers off of herself and got out of bed and walked out of their bedroom and into the living room through to the kitchen and saw Will and Henry cooking breakfast, JJ walked over the island seats and sat down and watched them cook.

_**Will-Well good morning**_

_**JJ-good morning it smells good in here**_

_**Henry-morning mummy**_

_**JJ-morning buddy**_

_**Will-that's because where making pancakes and waffles**_

Will picked up the coffee holder and poured JJ a big cup knowing she needed her morning coffee, and got back to cooking the pancakes. JJ took the cup of Will taking a long sip of the coffee savoring it. Once they had cooked they all sat down at the table and ate together.

_**Henry-are you going work today mummy?**_

JJ took a bite of her waffle and looked down at her son who took a small bite of his own waffle.

_**JJ-yeah I am buddy now daddy's better its time for me to go back**_

_**Henry-Okay but Its fun having you around everyday **_

_**JJ-I know buddy but I promise when I go away and come back we can spend the whole day or weekend together okay?**_

_**Henry-Deal**_

JJ helped Will clear off from breakfast while Henry went to draw in his bedroom, she placed the dishes into the sink knowing they would end up in the dishwasher, she sat back down on one of the stools and watched Will but all the food away.

_**Will-so really you looking forward to going back?**_

_**JJ-yes and no it would be nice to see everyone again but I'm going to miss waking up to you and Henry everyday**_

_**Will-well we will all cope especially if we have our all night phone calls again**_

_**JJ-oh I look forward to them **_

Will walked over to JJ and kissed her on the head before going off to check on Henry and leaving JJ to finish getting ready for work, JJ stood up and walked into their bedroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth then tied her long blonde busy hair into a pony tail not bothering to do anything with it then applying her make up before adding her hair brush and make up bag into her go bag. Once she was ready she grabbed all her stuff and walked into Henry's room to see Henry and Will drawing some pictures.

_**JJ-okay guys time for me to go.**_

Henry stood up and ran to his mother hugging her tightly; JJ returned the hug kissing him on the head

_**Henry-Love you mummy**_

_**JJ-love you too buddy**_

JJ stood back up and hugged Will and kissed him for a few seconds before he kissed her head

_**Will-be safe **_

_**JJ-always **_

When JJ got to the BAU she picked her bags out of the car and saw her shiny diamond ring on her finger remembering she hadn't told the team yet she smiled to herself thinking of a little plan to let them figure it out themselves and see how long it took them to notice , She placed her things down in her office and walked into the bullpen and saw the tam gathering in the conference room. She walked in and sat down smiling at her fellow team members

_**Morgan-Well hello stranger**_

_**JJ-hi **_

_**Emily-welcome back**_

_**JJ-it's good to be back**_

JJ sat pack in her hair placing her hands on the edge of the chair arms hiding her hands and watched as Garcia briefed them on their next case, once the team where briefed they all made their way to the airport and bordered the jet.

JJ sat down in the 4 seat area taking a window seat as Morgan sat down next to her, as she got lost in her own thoughts.

_**Morgan-so how's Will? **_

_**JJ looked up at Morgan getting out of her thoughts**_

_**JJ-he's really good up moving **_

_**Morgan-good **_

After having a little chat between the team they got on with the profile before all doing their own thing, JJ got up and made her way to the little kitchen area making herself a cup of coffee , Hotch watched her closely knowing something was different but he couldn't figure out what it was but he planned on finding out.

JJ stood smiling to herself as she made herself a cup of coffee she was finding it amusing that the team hadn't noticed the diamond ring that had replaced Henry's birthstone ring on her finger, she couldn't be bothered playing games anymore she was just going to wait until someone noticed.

….

Henry sat drawing in his room when he saw Will come in he looked up at his father and smiled and put down his colouring pencils

_**Will-hey buddy it's time for lunch you want to wash up for me?**_

_**Henry-yes daddy can you help me?**_

_**Will-sure buddy**_

Will followed Henry into his bathroom and watched as he stood up onto his stepstool and put his hands under the tap, Will turned on the water so it wasn't too hot and pressed the soap bottle onto his hands washing them together before washing them under the tap. Once he had dried his hands they headed into the kitchen. Henry sat down at the dining table as Will brought over his sandwich and drink, then grabbed his own and sat down next to him.

_**Will-you okay buddy?**_

_**Henry-Yeah I was just thinking about when you and mummy get married**_

_**Will-oh yeah and what were you thinking?**_

_**Henry-it's going to be a magical fairytale like the one mummy's always wanted**_

_**Will-and how do you know that?**_

_**Henry-mummy told me once as a bedtime story**_

_**Will-she did huh **_

_**Henry-yep **_

_**Will-well I plan on making that happen**_

_**Henry-me too**_

…..

The team where all sat in the meeting room at the local station looking over their profile dividing out what they had found out, they now had 7 victims and they were increasing rapidly. JJ was walking up and down the room reading the board over and over again seeing if she could find something that stood out.

_**JJ-I think I found something**_

Hotch walked over to her and looked at what she was looking at.

_**Hotch-What is it?**_

JJ-all the victims have been found in different areas but they all seem to be near a banded places like where homeless people live what if our unsub is homeless or knows someone that is.

They sat back down and waited for the rest of the team to arrive and all went over what they had found.

_**Rossi-so our unsub is a homeless person**_

_**Hotch-we believe so I think JJ's right and all the evidence points towards it**_

_**Morgan-okay so now what do we do.**_

_**Hotch-Okay Morgan, Prentiss I want you to go back to all the crime scenes see if you can spot anything that points towards homeless people, Rossi and I will go over victimology find out why he his picking these victims while JJ and Reid go interview our latest victims family**_

The team all nodded and started to get up from their seats.

_**Hotch-oh JJ**_

_**JJ-yeah?**_

_**Hotch-Nice ring**_

Everyone looked around at JJ trying tostare at her finger as she smiled to herself.

_**Hotch-congratulations **_

_**JJ-thank you**_

_**Reid-wait your**_

_**JJ-getting married**_

Everyone on the team looked at each other with smiles on their faces trying not to laugh

_**JJ-what?**_

_**Rossi-we already knew Will told us before he did it**_

_**JJ-oh well then **_

_**Rossi-But congratulations it's about time.**_

_**JJ-thank you all of you.**_

….

The team had finally closed the case a couple days later , after the jet landed everyone headed straight home, JJ unlocked the door and walked into their apartment turning on the light she knew it was late and that both Will and Henry would be in bed. She placed her bags down and walked down the hallway and opened Henry's sorry and smiled at her sleeping son, she walked into her own bedroom quietly trying not to wake up Will, grabbing her pajamas and went into the bathroom to change and clean up.

She crawled into bed next to Will trying not to wake him and laid on her side closing her eyes when she felt Will kiss her shoulder bone

_**Will-hey your home**_

_**JJ-yeah I didn't want to wake you**_

_**Will-I'm glad you did**_

JJ turned around so she was facing Will and moved closer to him kissing him on the lips before falling asleep into her fiancée's arms. She felt like she was living the perfect dream well for now at least.

….

_**What did you think? Review please **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys I know late update but I'm trying my best but got a load of college work to do at the moment but anyways here's the latest chapter**_

_**Chapter 11-being a family the fairytale she never thought she had**_

JJ was glad she had a few days off work epically after there last case all she needed was to be with Will and Henry and then she would feel normal again, all she wanted to do was forget some of the things she had seen as she always had that feeling that one day that could happen to her family.

JJ looked up from the morning paper she was reading and saw Will Carrying a sleepy Henry on his hip

**JJ-well someone looks tried this morning**

**Henry-sleepy **

**Will-I think someone is coming down with a cold**

**JJ-aww my poor baby come here**

Will passed Henry to JJ and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out his baby cold medicine, JJ placed her hand onto Henry's forehead and felt he was a bit warm, she placed him down onto one of the stools and picked up his thermometer to check his temperature.

**JJ-okay looks like someone has a fever **

**Will-nothing a bit of medicine wont fix, hey buddy can you open up please**

**Henry-no it taste ewwwy**

**Will-I know it does buddy but it will make you better **

**Henry-can I have juice?**

**JJ-sure buddy and how about I make some waffles?**

Henry nodded and took the medicine and then drunk his juice to make the taste go away. JJ walked around the kitchen and started cooking and watched as Will laid Henry on the sofa wrapping a blanket around him turning on Scooby doo

**JJ-aww he looks so pale**

**Will-he should be fine he will just have a cold don't worry**

JJ smiled and carried on cooking breakfast making sure she cooked them just the way Henry liked them. Once she finished cooking she carried Henry's plate over to him with a fresh glass of orange juice

**JJ-hey buddy can you sit up for me so you can eat your breakfast**

**Henry-okay mummy**

Henry sat up and held the plate onto his lap

**Henry-mummy can you shop them please**

**JJ-sure sweetie**

JJ picked up the knife and fork and chopped the waffles into little pieces and left him to eat, she joined Will in the kitchen and ate her waffles. Once she had eaten she poured herself and Will some more coffee and cleared off there plates.

**Will-ill go see if he's eaten and feeling any better.**

Will walked over to the sofa and saw Henry picking up and eaten little bits of waffle

**Will-hey buddy how you doing?**

**Henry-cant eat it**

**Will-that's okay buddy just eat what you can okay**

Henry put down the piece of waffle he was holding and wiped his eyes, Will took the plate off Henry and passed him is glass of orange juice.

**Will-drink this it will make you feel better **

Henry sipped on his juice and then passed the glass back to his daddy

**Henry-tried, can I sleep**

**Will-yeah sure you can buddy lay back down**

Will watched as Henry fell back asleep , Will walked back into the kitchen emptying his dish into the bin and his drink down the sink.

**Will-he's gone back to sleep poor little guy couldn't keep his eyes open or eat**

**JJ-guess we should let him get some rest and wake him up soon to eat **

Will walked around to JJ putting his arms around her pulling her in close

**Will-how about we give him some piece and quiet**

**JJ-I like the sound of that**

JJ and Will walked into the bedroom leaving there door slightly open so they could a eye on Henry. Will pulled JJ towards him and kissed her deeply.

**Will-so hows my girl?**

**JJ-your girl is tried and glad to be home**

**Will-mmm I'm glad your home too I missed you**

**JJ-I miss you so much **

JJ laid her head on Will's Chest taking in his cent that she had missed the last few days she had being away. Later on that day JJ walked into the living room to see a still sleeping Henry she walked into the kitchen to see Will making a sandwich and some juice.

**Will-he still asleep?**

**JJ-yep we need to wake him or he wont sleep tonight**

**Will-yeah I made him a sandwich**

JJ picked up the plate and cup and went over to Henry and sat them down on the table and sat on the sofa next to Henry pulling the blanket over her, She tapped Henrys nose and watched as he slowly woke up

**JJ-hey little guy you hungry?**

Henry nodded and fully woke up , JJ leaned forward and picked up his plate she put it down next to her and picked Henry up and sat him on her knee and gave him the sandwich , JJ ran her hand through his long blonde hair feeling his forehead she felt his warm head and new his temperature had gone down a little bit.

**Henry-Finished mummy **

**JJ-good boy you want a drink?**

**Henry-yes please**

JJ picked up his plate and but it down picking up his cup, Henry took a big sip

**Henry-mummy can we watch a film with daddy?**

**JJ-sure we can sweetie ill go get daddy okay you think you can pick a film to watch?**

Henry got up and walked over to his DVD collection picking out the Lion king, JJ walked into her and Will's bedroom where Will had just got out of the shower

**JJ-damn that never gets old**

Will looked up and smiled at JJ

**Will-yeahh**

JJ Walked towards him and wrapped her arm around his waist kissing him

**JJ-your son wants you to join us and watch a film**

**Will- I will be right there**

He kissed her again wiping her with the towel he had just dried his hair with, JJ turned around smiling at him winking and headed back into the living room. Once Will was changed he sat down next to JJ on the sofa and Pulled Henry onto his lap and let JJ lay along side him. JJ smiled as she saw Henry giggling and singing along to the music. She was grateful to have days like this where she can just sit and relax with her two people she loves the most, she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life doing this.

Will looked down at JJ who was watching the film she looked up to see his eyes on her.

**JJ-I love you**

**Will-I love you too**

JJ kissed Will on the lips and looked at Henry who was staring at them

**Henry-yuck **

JJ and Will laughed at there son and let him carry on watching his film. After they had eaten dinner and bathed Henry he was soon ready for bed, JJ read him is favourite bedtime story "baby star" and waited for him to fall asleep, she headed back into the living room where she saw Will sat holding 2 bottles of beer.

**JJ-you read my mind**

**Will-I thought you might want a beer not wine**

JJ sat down next to him taking the bottle and having a sip bringing her legs up to her chest. Will watched as JJ sipped on her beer and smiled to himself, He took a long sip of his own beer then sat it down on the table and then took JJ's off of her and leant in kissing her, She kissed him back laying her body down onto the sofa placing her hands around his body as he started kissing her neck. Will carried on kissing JJ's neck and felt her lift up his jumper , he lifted his arms and let her pull the top from him , He ran his hand down her stomach to the bottom of her top pulling it up slowly removing it from her body and throwing it across the living room. JJ laughed as he kissed down her stomach unbuttoning her jeans and zipper, she lifted her legs as he pulled her jeans away and then did the same to him. She laid her head back running her hands down his bare back as he kissed down her collar bone to her chest. Will smiled at her kissing her on the lips and slid his hands under her bra undoing the hucks and removing the rest of her clothes and letting himself into her once again.

Will woke up to the sound of Henry crying he looked around to see he was still in the living room JJ laid asleep next to him in the blanket, he stood up thankful he had but his boxers back on he grabbed his t-shirt off the floor and headed into Henry's room to see him sat holding his favourite teddy

**Will-hey buddy what's up?**

**Henry-my head hurts**

Will sat down next Henry on his bed and placed his hand on his forehead feeling his temperature had gone up

**Will-you got a headache?**

Henry nodded cuddling up to his daddy

**Will-okay buddy I'm going to go get you some more medicine that will make it go away**

Will walked out of the room and quickly into the kitchen and grabbed his medicine and gave Henry too mouth fulls

**Will-you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep again?**

Henry nodded and laid his head back on his pillow Will watched as he fell back asleep, Will closed Henry's door behind him and went back into the living room jumping back into his spot next to JJ on the sofa

JJ opened her eyes to see Will laying back down

**JJ-hey what are you doing?**

**Will-Henry had a headache I just have him some medicine**

**JJ-oh is he okay?**

**Will-yeah he's sleeping we should too.**

He pulled the blanket around him again and wrapped his arm around JJ as they both fell back asleep. These were the moments JJ loved when she could just have loving moments with Will and wake up in his arms every morning knowing he isn't going anywhere.

**So what did you think? Reviews please guys**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know, I haven't updated this in like ages haha, anyways I'm completing all stories so here is the last chapter. **

**Chapter 12.**

JJ finished cutting up Henry's sandwich placing it into his lunch bag. Putting all the wasteful food in the bin, she poured a cup of coffee, taking a large, sip hearing footsteps. Sitting down she watched as Will chased Henry into the kitchen, letting out a smile, she took another sip of her coffee.

"Boys…"

"Sorry mamma."

JJ smiled, standing up she finished the rest of her cup, leaving it into the sink. Walking over to Will, she kissed him on the lips.

"I'm gonna go get dressed. Make sure he eats something." she smiled a little.

Walking into the bedroom, JJ pulled on her trousers, sipping up the side, pulling on her blouse, she tucked it into the trousers. Applying the last bit of her make up she put on her lip stick. Grabbing her bags, she placed them into the hallway, walking back into the kitchen.

"You both eaten?"

"Yes."

"Will?"

"Yeah…."

Raising her brow JJ crossed her arms over her chest.

"Babe, I have, it's a big day for me too."

JJ smiled, wrapping her arms around Will's waste. "Are you read, to have your first day back?"

"As ready as I'm gonna be."

JJ smiled, kissing Will once again, hearing her phone beep.

"Can you drop him off?"

"Sure, your picking him up today?"

"If I don't get a case yeah."

"Okay."

JJ kissed Henry, ruffling his hair, and kissing Will once again, grabbing her things she got into her car, heading to the BAU.

/

After dropping Henry at Day Care, Will parked his car into the parking lot, getting out the car, he headed into the building.

"Will welcome back."

"Thanks, Stacey."

Walking over to his desk, Will sat down, taking off his jacket he placed his badge down onto his desk, looking over at the photo frames he took a deep breath, knowing today was going to be a hard day.

"Will, join me in my office."

Grabbing his badge, Will placed it onto his belt, taking a seat he leant forward.

"It's good to have you back, you've been missed around here."

"Thank you sir."

"So I have a question."

"Ask away."

"You wanna be out there, or in here."

"Sir, don't take this the wrong way, but right now, I'd rather be in here, until I get back into my routine."

"No, that's fine, you know the word when your ready."

After finishing up the last bits of paper work, JJ headed up to Hotch's office.

"Hey do you mind if I get off and finish these at home."

"Sure everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! I just promised I'd pick Henry up from day care."

"Go ahead, see you in the morning."

"Bye."

JJ gathered up her things, making her way to pick up Henry. Waiting outside the doors, JJ stood with her hands in her pockets, watching as the door opened, JJ watched as Henry, walked holding onto his bag pack, smiling to herself she took her hands out of her pockets.

"Mommy, you not away."

"No buddy, I'm home all week."

JJ smiled, taking Henry's hand, helping him into the car, she placed her bag next to him. Pulling up into the drive way, she unbuckled Henry's car seat, watching as he ran up the garden, smiling she locked the car, seeing him waiting at the front door. As she opened the door, JJ dropped there bags in the hall way locking the door. Making her way into the kitchen she washed her hands making herself and Henry a drink.

Heading into the living room, she saw Henry sat drawing, putting his dirnk down onto the table next to him. "What you drawing bud?"

"For school."

JJ smiled, leaving Henry too it, knowing he would show her later, turning on the TV, she left one of Henry's shows on, picking up some clothing magazines that had come through the post.

/

Opening the front door, Will locked it behind him, hanging up his coat he headed into the living room, seeing Henry watching TV, walking into the kitchen he saw JJ cooking.

"Hey.. How was it?" JJ asked cutting up the vegetables.

"Okay, I'll tell you later." Will said, seeing Henry heading towards them.

"Me help"

"You wanna help huh, can you set the table please." JJ smiled a little, Henry nodded, heading towards the dining room, to set the table. JJ eyed Will, giving him a nod watching as he went to help Henry.

Walking into the bedroom, JJ saw Will changing from having a shower, sitting down on the bed, she crossed her legs. Watching as Will sat down next to her.

"So, I told the caption, I wanted to stay on desk duty."

JJ looked at Will frowning her brow.

"I want too, for now anyway, I wanna make sure, I'm ready to be back out on the street that I'm alert and not afraid."

JJ took hold of Will's hand taking a deep breath. "I think, you should do what you wanna do, and be proud of yourself."

"So your okay with it?"

"Yes!. Your in one piece, and that's all I want."

"I'm doing this to be sure."

"Then I'm behind you all the way" JJ smiled a little.

Leaning forward Will cupped JJ's neck, kissing her deeply on the lips. Kissing him back, JJ leaned her forehead onto Will's "You're the breavest, strongest person I know."

"Yeah, and I have you for that. You never gave up on me Jen."

"That's because I knew you could do it."

Will smiled kissing her again. Moving further onto the bed, Will laid down, pulling JJ next to him, pulling the covers over them both.

"I'm glad everything is back to normal."

"Me too, It feels like nothing ever happened."

JJ sighed, running her fingers along Will's chest, closing her eyes, she listened to his heart beat.

"I'm just glad I've got you, now and forever."

"I'll always be here." Will said pulling her close kissing her forehead.

**THE END !**

/

**So what did you think? Enjoy it? Review please. And thank you for reading.**


End file.
